


Eleven Oh One

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Eleventh Hour, the Doctor stops at Bannerman Road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven Oh One

She found it one Sunday morning when she thought the paper had arrived, opening her front door to see it coiled on her stoop. Its colorful woolen nature could be spotted anywhere as she picked it up, holding it close to her face with a bright smile.

It was still warm.

She looked around, standing on her tiptoes to see if she could spot the recognizable blue box only to see a man walking away at a distance. He turned, only once to look, and she squinted.

She hadn't seen this one before.

She hoped it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
